1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an input apparatus of a display apparatus, a display system, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an input apparatus, a display system, and a control method thereof, of a display apparatus which may improve an accuracy of motion information corresponding to motion of the input apparatus if the motion information is transmitted to the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display system is a device which displays images which are based on image signals received from external sources, or images which are autonomously generated, and is constituted by a display apparatus having a display panel onto which images are displayed, as a main part, and a plurality of functionally divided devices. The display system may include various combinations of different apparatuses depending on the desired functions. For example, the display system includes a display apparatus and an input apparatus generating motion information to move a cursor displayed on the display apparatus and transmitting the information to the display apparatus. Such an input apparatus is generally configured as a remote controller of a display apparatus.
An input apparatus may generate motion information in various manners. For example, the input apparatus generates four-direction motion information on a two-dimensional plane, the four-direction motion information corresponding to the number of times of manipulation of four direction keys, such as up, down, right, and left. However, this mode may cause inconvenience to a user in the manipulations required.
Alternatively, an inertia sensor to detect motions of the input apparatus may be applied to the input apparatus. In this case, when a user moves/rotates the input apparatus, holding the input apparatus, a motion vector of the input apparatus is detected and calculated by the inertia sensor. The calculated motion vector is transmitted from the input apparatus to a display apparatus through wireless communication, and the display apparatus moves a cursor corresponding to the received motion vector. Still, better solutions are desired by the user.